


Snowstorm

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Dimitri, needing a distraction.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: 31days 2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, 19-Sep-2019 "My head was in a bad place"

The wind howled outside, blowing snow sideways past the small, thick-paned window that Dimitri had been looking out for last hour. The snow barely registered, though, nor did the sky darkening from a dismal grey toward the darkest of blacks.

Instead, he stood, lost in memories and regrets that he knew he shouldn't have. But... And there was always that nagging at times like these that maybe he could have done things differently. No, Dimitri knew he could have, but...

"Dimitri?"

Dedue's voice did not quite startle him, though it was unexpected nonetheless. His name, without title-- It was still the sweetest sound, even if saying so made Dedue stammer and then not murmur it again for far too long.

Dimitri sighed and turned away from the window.

"It's still snowing," he said, sure that it was not any great revelation considering it had been snowing for more than a full day and that it was far from the first time they'd been treated to days of snow just in the last month.

The barest hints of a smile appeared on Dedue's face, which was more than enough.

"I'd noticed," Dedue replied. "Surely you can't find it that fascinating, however."

Dimitri winced and then shook his head. How long had Dedue been watching him?

"No, I was just thinking," Dimitri admitted.

Years. Dedue had been watching him for years. He knew that. And Dedue continued to watch him, be there, be... everything.

"If you'd prefer to continue..."

"No." Dimitri shook his head and then reached to push back his hair. "I... should be doing something else. Anything else." He knew that far too well.

"There is still some time before dinner," Dedue noted. "If there is any distraction that I can offer you..."

Dimitri couldn't help his laughter. All this time and Dedue still danced around the subject.

"You can say it," he said quickly. "I want you to say it. To ask. Or just tell me that you would like to distract me, and how."

"I could not... Dimitri." The blush on Dedue's cheeks suggested as much, and Dimitri had no desire to push too hard. Dedue's intentions were clear, and, well, Dimitri had to admit he was now properly distracted from himself and falling inward.

"Then I shall have to tell you how to best distract me," Dimitri replied as he reached for Dedue's hand. His bed was waiting, after all, and the snow was sure to keep falling, whether observed or not.


End file.
